Life In The Shadows
by ThetaSigma1963
Summary: It's been a year since Rose was left with Tentoo, and it couldn't get any better. The universe was at peace. But what happens when the walls begin to fall for one minute every day, exactly at midnight? What dangers will arise? Rose and John were having a perfect life, and now it was going to end in fire. But with great danger, comes an old friend. Rose/Tentoo. (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey! More Doctor Who things. I don't know when I'll finish writing this stuff because honestly these chapters are going to be long. Like, past my usual word Count. **

For a few years after her return to Pete's world with The Doctor's clone, Rose began to build a normal life with him. There wasn't much to do in Torchwood, it was as if the last time the walls closed, all the adventure had escaped to The Doctor's universe instead. Maybe it was just meant to be. Maybe it was a balance issue.

If one universe had every single war in it, then the other had to be as calm and peaceful as ever. Rose didn't like it, and she constantly had the feeling as if something bad was just lurking in the shadows, waiting to attack. It was like The Doctor's universe was in plain sight while hers hid in the shadows of his. Unnoticed. Unimportant.

Sighing deeply, she began to pack up her things from her desk and leave Torchwood for today. Nothing happened as usual, but heck, she was still getting paid for it. But her life hadn't been nearly as great since she got stuck in this place the first time. Rose wanted adventure and danger, something traveling in the TARDIS had given her. Now she didn't get much of it, just the occasional alien job with nothing interesting.

She finished packing up her things and began her walk towards the door. She still had her mind up in the clouds, thinking about the man that could sail with and above them. The Doctor clone- John Smith- and her hadn't moved out anywhere, no. They'd stayed with Rose's parents in Pete's mansion of a house. There was certainly room to spare.

"I'm back!" She called out to the vast house as she entered through the front door, kicking off her shoes and hanging up her bag before proceeding deeper into the place. John bounded up to her like an over-excited puppy, obviously happy that she was back home.

"Rose!" He exclaimed happily and hugging her tightly. Rose broke out into laughs, a smile playing on her lips. John always seemed to make her day %100 better, and she was grateful. She hugged back with equal enthusiasm.

"Hey." She said, smiling warmly as they pulled apart.

"How was your day, hmm?" He asked,moving to the living room where he flopped down on the couch, staring at her intently, waiting for a story. Rose laughed, staring at him fondly, gaze full of affection. He tilted his head.

"Torchwood was boring as usual. Nothing but sitting at my desk not doing anything for today." She admitted finally. John 'awwed' and pouted.

"What is there _nothing_ left to be excited over? Where has all the danger gone?!" He asked exasperatedly . Rose grinned and shook her head.

"Now now, John. Remember that you're not a full Time-Lord anymore. You can't regenerate. What were I to do if you were fatally injured in such a situation?" She asked, faking a hurt tone. He gasped.

"Never! I'd never leave you, to hell with injuries!" He declared, and Rose burst out laughing once more. John joined her a second later, right when her mother came into the room.

"What're you two laughing about this time?" She asked, fumbling with objects in the kitchen. Rose rolled her eyes at her mother, always seeming to butt in on her precious moments.

"Just something about my job, that's all." She replied casually, taking a sudden interest in her individual fingers. John raised an eyebrow and snickered under his breath. Rose always thought that on some level, both of them were just a pair of kids still in high school, the way the acted. Others seemed to notice it as well, so at least it wasn't just her.

"Do you still have it?" Rose asked suddenly, confusing John.

"Have what? I have a lot of- oh. Yeah, I do." He says quietly. "Do you want to start growing it?" He asked, voice barely over a whisper. Rose shook her head.

"It may not be the right time. We can stick to the Vortex Manipulator for now. But I don't see the point of growing it if there's no reason for it. This universe is as peaceful as anything could get. No wars, no hostile aliens. It almost makes me think that they've all either disappeared, or waiting in the dark for a perfect moment to attack." She sad with a shudder. John shrugged.

"I can't tell. But whenever we have need it, the piece of TARDIS coral isn't moving from it's safe spot." He reassured her. Rose nodded, relief washing over her. She perfectly remembered when The Doctor- The _real _one- Had offered the TARDIS coral to them. They'd taken it, of course, and Donna with her Time-Lord brain told them how to vastly shorten the growing period to only 100 years. Easily they could use the Vortex Manipulator to zap 100 into the future and obtain a fully grown TARDIS.

"Good. We'll never know when we might need it..." Rose breathed. John nodded, agreeing.

"So, Rose..." He drawled, playfulness sparkling in his eyes. "I thought maybe that we could go out to dinner tonight?" He asked, a small smile on his face. Rose felt her cheeks start to burn and she looked down. He grinned.

"Someone embarrassed?" He asked smugly. He was loving this. She giggled.

"No. I just still can't get over the fact that you look like him and are asking me that. I'd never imagine it..." She sighed. John shook his head, amused with her.

"Some things never change..." He said under his breath. Rose heard it and scoffed.

"Oi! I'm not saying no!" She admitted quickly. John got up off the couch, stretching out his arms and wandering somewhere down the hallway.

"We'll go in an hour. You might want to get ready." He called from down the hallway and disappeared into one the rooms, out of sight. Rose sat there unmoving for a moment, then went down the hall and into her own room. Hers was right next to her baby brother Tony's.

"Shower first, then clothes and makeup." Rose said to herself softly, organizing the things she'd need later before stepping foot into her room's bathroom. She took off her clothing one by one and stepped into the shower, turning the water on to warm.

"Another day..." She said quietly to herself. For that moment being, she let all of her troubles and thoughts be washed away by the water.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Rose came out of her room fully dressed in a plain and simple ruby red dress, her hair held up by a ponytail. She hasn't worn a ponytail since.. Since big ears, Adam and Satellite 5. She missed the leather jacket The Doctor had once wore, but she loved this one.

She waited outside John's door. It was very surprising to find that she had been faster for once, which she usually never was. She waited for five more minutes and he still hadn't come out. She knocked on his door.

"John?" She questioned. She heard a crash and an 'ow' from inside, which worried her even more. "John? Are you alright?" He asked, worry clearly playing in her tone.

"Yeah, I'm wonderful! Brilliant!" Came his nervous reply from the other side of the door. Nervous? Rose didn't understand what was going on.

"You sure? Is something wrong?" She asked, wanting to know. His reply was almost too quick.

"No no! No...no. Nothing's wrong, everything's fine."

Sure.

"Really? Doesn't sound like it!" Rose called back. Why was it like pulling teeth with him to get him to spill? He opened the door and faced her. He was wearing a black suit with a white tie. Rose thought he looked terribly handsome.

"Yes, everything is perfect. Like you." He said. Rose's mouth dropped almost to the floor and she started to blush furiously. John laughed, wrapping an arm around her and hugging her to his side. "Shall we go?" Rose nodded, a happy grin plastered all over her face.

"I take it that we're going to one of those really fancy places. Right, you can pay." Rose poked him in the side and they laughed. The two left the house, while running into Pete. They said their hello's before they went separate ways, the couple walking down the street towards that fancy restaurant down at the corner.

The waiters there let them in as soon as John made it known who they were. He'd gone and even made a reservation? But he'd only asked her out a few hours ago! Something was definitely different. She followed John to their table with a bit of caution, just in case something bad was about to happen. He pulled out her chair, and she sat down on it. John pushed the chair back in and he sat himself down.

"So, a reservation? I think that you've had something planned for awhile now, yeah?" She asked knowingly. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Uhm, I kinda was going to ask you a few days ago, but I... got busy. And you were mostly at Torchwood." He replied swiftly. Rose frowned. He was hiding something, and he was bad at it. But he still wouldn't tell her, as if it was a...surprise. She raised an eyebrow and decided to drop the conversation suddenly. She picked up a menu and read through it.

John noticed the sudden disinterest in the topic and stayed aware. It was possible she was on to him, which was bad. He slipped his hand into his pocket where the small ring box was tucked away safely. He'd have to do it at the perfect moment, nothing less of it. She looked back up at him and he slipped into a small smile, only to hide his nervousness.

"Hmm? Something amusing?" Rose asked him, noticing the smile. He tilted his head.

"What, I can't look fondly over at my girlfriend?" He inquired with a sigh. She blushed again. He loved it when she did that, she looked so beautiful. He continued to drag on. "Such a shame, I loved to do that." He said glumly and began to look at his own menu. Rose rolled her eyes.

"It was just a question." She reminded. John pulled the menu from in front of his face and flashed her his 100-gigawatt grin.

"I know that, I was just playing." He reassured her. Rose shared his smile and a waitress came up, asking for what they'd want. They both ordered their food and such and resumed their conversation.

"So, when are you going to start thinking about you're own job? You're practically qualified for everything with that smart Time-Lord mind of yours." She said playfully, tapping his head with a finger.

"Oh, yeah. I dunno, when I feel like it, I guess." Rose rolled her eyes at this.

"Okay, so until then you're just going to live off of Pete and my income?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. John soon realized that she'd trapped him and he'd have to make some stupid promise to start looking for one very soon.

"Um...I...Yes?" He finished lamely, fumbling with the box in his pocket, even more nervous than before. Rose laughed at his tone and expression.

"Ah, you misunderstand. I'm just predicting, not getting mad that you will. It's not much of a problem though." She insisted. John let out a breath of relief.

"Good. Even if I'm part human, I still don't have much patience. Or an attention span. I wouldn't be able to keep a job for very long..." He sighed. Rose leaned across the table and rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Don't talk like that. You'll find a job that you can enjoy, yeah?" She said soothingly. John smiled warmly at her, affection in his eyes. He had to wait for the perfect moment, however. But he was certain that he wanted to do this now. He grinned, fingering the box in his pocket. Was it now? Should he do it now? No, don't. Not yet.

They received what they ordered and ate in total silence. John tried to picture what the whole event would and should look like in his head. He smiled at the outcomes, and kept a watch on his girlfriend at the other side of the table. Soon they'd finished their meals and John did pay. He offered her his hand as he stood from the table.

"Coming?" He asked. Rose took his hand and stood up with his help.

"Of course. You're the expert, where are we going now?" She asked with interest. He grinned.

"Only time will tell." John said teasingly. Rose groaned, wrapping an arm around his.

"Why can I never find out, it's always a surprise." She huffed. He tilted his head.

"What's so bad about surprises?" He asked.

"I don;t like them. They're usually bad with me." Rose replied glumly. He smirked.

"Well I'm sure you're bound to like them after this one you're going to get tonight." He promised. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I would ask what that would be but again, it's a surprise. I guess I just don't like not knowing. It kinda worries me." She admitted with a shrug.

He sighed. "Just trust me on this one. You're bound to like it, because if you don't...It'll tell me the truth." He trailed off. He hadn't thought of that. What if she said no? Then what was he going to do? They'd end up not speaking to each other and whenever they'd run into each other, it would just end up in awkward silence. John loved Rose, and didn't want that to happen. He started thinking about not asking her.

"The truth? Now I'm nervous." Rose said with a laugh. Her expression changed when she saw his face, however. "Hey, are you alright? I wasn't trying to ruin anything..." She said softly. He broke out of his trance.

"No no, it's not what you did. I was just thinking." He said truthfully. Rose nodded.

"I was just checking. You looked worried." She commented. John nodded.

"Yeah, it's just about your surprise." He said dramatically. Rose laughed some more.

"You're making it sound scary and exciting at the same time. I don't know what to think of this 'surprise'!" She complained. John laughed.

"Because that's what it is to me. Scary and exciting." He repeated her words. Then they reached where John had taken them. "Ah, here we are!" He whistled a tune happily as they strolled inside.

"Ohh, are we going on a romantic walk in the park, hmm?" She asked teasingly, nuzzling her head in his shoulder. He nodded.

"Correct, miss Rose Tyler. You and your brilliant mind of yours." He said happily. He had to ask her, to hell with all the cons. It was just going so perfect, and he didn't want to let himself down.

Rose blushed slightly. _Why do I keep blushing today? This is what he usually says, every day! Why is it different today?_ Rose didn't have a clue as to why, but maybe it was herself trying to tell her something. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before regaining her eyesight and looked around at the park, soon to be consumed by the darkness of night.

"The place looks so beautiful when seen in sunset.." She breathed, awe-struck. He nodded.

"Yes, it's pretty, but you're more beautiful then any sunset." He replied with a smile. Rose raised an eyebrow at that one. He was doing this on purpose! Getting her all happy for something that he had planned. She began to worry about what this surprise was. He said it was good, yeah, but what if was good to him and not to her? She sighed. She guessed she'd find out soon enough, but she couldn't shake that nervousness in her stomach.

John looked up. They were approaching the hill, where it was going to happen. This was it, the time was nearing. He took one deep breath and continued on, to the top of the hill. Rose followed him, unsure of what he was doing. He just stood at the top of the hill.

"Come on, Rose, you'll miss the view!" He called, and she ran up until she was on top as well. John motioned to the sight in front of the both of them. Rose gasped. From the hill, they could perfectly see the sunset. The view was amazing, with all the glowing colors spreading across the sky, deep blue against fiery orange, which was soon to fade and give in to the night.

"John, it's beautiful. How did you time this perfectly?" She asked with wonder. He grinned.

"Oh, you know. Time-Lord mind, I'm bound to find the right time." He said, tone full of arrogance. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Don't rub it in, John." She warned. He scoffed.

"I wasn't! Honest!" He protested. Gee, you say something great about yourself and you can't get away with it without hurting the other person? Humans sometimes... Oh wait.

"So this was the surprise then, yeah?" Rose asked, smiling. He shook his head.

"Actually, no, it wasn't. I..." He bit his lip nervously. He had to do it now, before the moment was over. So he did what he'd read online. He got down on one knee, fishing out the tiny box from his pocket.

"Rose Tyler..." He drawled, opening the box up slowly. "Will you do me the honor... Of being my companion forever?" He asked, and fully opened the box, to reveal a silver ring inside, a ring with a rose pattern on the side.

"Will you marry me?" He finally asked, holding his breath. Rose's hand flew up to her mouth and she almost stumbled in shock. She hadn't expected this.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, and John let out his breath. He quickly caught her in a tight hug, which she returned with equal happiness. Pulling away slightly, he took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. She stared at it happily before pulling John into a kiss. He grinned on her lips and kissed back happily.

"Alright then, lover boy, let's go home. It's getting dark." Rose said, her hand in his. John nodded, agreeing with his new fiance. John had indeed been planning out this whole thing for awhile, he'd even asked Jackie for help. He didn't know what ring to get Rose, or even what to do. Jackie had been surprisingly calm about him asking for her hand in marriage, and she pretty much did most of the work.

"Do you like this ring? I didn't know if you would, I had to have your mother help-" Rose placed a finger on his mouth to silence him.

"Stop fusing, John. Seriously. My mother helped you?" She asked, surprised. "I honestly thought that she would've gone in a fit and set you straight. Maybe she realized that I can take care of myself now, with Torchwood and all..." She mumbled, suddenly lost in thought. John smiled at her and walked the rest of the way back to the house in silence, keeping a firm grip on Rose's hand so she wouldn't wander off somewhere.

"Rose, I don't have to house keys." He reminded her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She fumbled with her purse to find the keys, digging around until she found them.

"I wish you had a sonic screwdriver, then we wouldn't have to worry about such keys." She mumbled, fitting the key into the lock and unlocking the door, while they walked inside. He shrugged.

"Usually it was the TARDIS to actually make it. I could get one if we grow the TARDIS, but... having one would put us in the line of fire. Even if the universe is calm now, having a TARDIS would stir things up, with all the other races coming her to try and obtain it." He said with a sigh.

"Oi! What do you call a time like this, you two!" Jackie called, coming down the stairs on an attack course. Rose groaned.

"Mum! I'm not a teen anymore, I can fend for myself!" She hissed, pointing a finger at her. Jackie looked at her hand and saw the ring. She squealed.

"So he did it! I was beginning to think he was too chicken to do so!" Jackie said matter-of-factly. John gaped and Rose sighed.

"Mum, leave him alone. He's still part Time-Lord, and so he's not comfortable with some of human traditions." She replied. Jackie shrugged.

"Whatever, it's fine. I assume you're late because he did the sunset thing?" She asked. Rose nodded. "Well then you're okay for being late. But never again, you two hear me? Or I'll assume something's going on" She said and went back up the stairs. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to my mum to ruin a moment..." She muttered under her breath. John sighed.

"Now Rose, she may be annoying but she helped me a ton with this, so cut her some slack. Hmm. I'm standing up for Jackie. That's new." He mused. Rose laughed.

"Alright. I think it's time I turned in for the night. Right John?" She said. He nodded.

"Yes, it is. Don't want your brain to frazzle, Rose." He said playfully. She grinned.

"Goodnight, John."

"Night, Rose."

The two went to their separate bedrooms, getting out of their fancy clothes and instead getting into their nightwear. Rose flopped down on her bed, getting under the covers and throwing an object at the light switch, somehow managing to hit it and turn off the light. She sighed happily, feeling sleep begin to take her. And she let it.

* * *

Rose bolted awake suddenly, feeling the ground shaking underneath her. She checked the time, it was exactly midnight. What was going on?! Was it an earthquake..? She tried to haul herself out of bed, but the shaking made it impossible to stabilize, so she just sat there, waiting for it to stop, panic rising.

Soon the shaking stopped and she looked at the clock again. It read 12:01 AM. Rose narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but thinking nothing more of it. She decided that this might just be a dream. Yeah, a dream. It had to be one, this sudden earthquake wasn't even destroying anything. It was just shaking the ground, but nothing came crashing down. So she turned over and went back to sleep.

But what she didn't know is that she was wrong, terribly wrong. The walls were breaking down. Once a day, at exactly midnight, the walls would break down only for a minute, bringing in something terrible and dangerous. The danger had found the universe in the shadows.

**First chapter is finally done! xD It took all of two days to write this. Yesterday I started, today I finished. So, reviews anyone? See, all you have to do is click on that box down there that says the word review.**

**Everyone who does gets a free TARDIS cookie. Everyone who doesn't review will be EXTERMINATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah it is kinda rushed. But I try to slow it down the best I can, kay guys? x3**

Rose yawned hugely, waking up to the knocking on her bedroom door. She groaned in protest, not wanting to be woken up since she'd been awake at a ridiculous hour. Wait...wasn't that a dream? There was more knocking on the door and Rose growled in annoyance.

"What?! Who's there?" She snapped, rolling over on her side and looking at her door.

"Rose, it's John. Torchwood's been calling frantically for you. Something's happened there, and they want you to come in." John called to her from the other side of the door. She sighed.

"But I don't work today..." She mumbled. John nodded.

"I told them that. But they're saying it's really important. And... You're the only worker there who's been in this field before." He added. Rose snapped wide awake.

"You're not saying...?" She asked.

"Afraid so. It's that again. They want you down there ASAP."

Crap.

"I thought The Doctor said the walls could never re-open! Right?" Was that what she's been woken up by at Midnight? So that wasn't a dream. She grimaced. If the walls had opened, who knows what could pass through. This whole thing could end in a terrible bloodshed.

"He said that, but The Doctor lies. You never know what he could be hiding." John replied. "Not that I have the same problem of lying as him." He added quickly.

Rose groaned while she hauled herself up out of bed, tromping over to her dresser.

"I guess it can't be helped. I'll have to go and check it out then." She replied, voice monotone. John nodded behind the door.

"I love you." He called from outside. Rose felt a warm feeling spread through her and a small smile form on her lips. Oh how he loved him too.

"I love you too." She called back. She slowly but quickly got ready, gathered up her stuff then realized with a sudden jolt that he hasn't showered yet. Silly her. So Rose proceeded to the bathroom inside her room and removed her pyjamas, stepping into the line of the water's fire.

"That shaking... Was it part of the walls opening...?" She asked herself quietly. If the walls were breaking down, then could she get bac to The Doctor's universe? Could he come to hers? She wasn't ready to face him again, no. She had moved on from her Time-Lord, because in the end he was a coward. John was brave enough to admit his feelings towards her.

"That's why I love him..." She mumbled. But could she really blame The Doctor for his actions? He was a sad, lonely god, trapped in the midst of chaos every second with no rest, with over 900 years of running, he couldn't just stop. He had to keep moving, he had a universe to keep safe. Rose knew how important it was to him, since he couldn't save his own race from the evil that sought to destroy everything.

"Stop it, Rose. You can't do this." She scolded. Se couldn't think about him now, or her emotions would go haywire. She loves John, not anyone else in the same way. That was all over, it was just him. Heck, she was getting married to him! That's good enough proof that she was over the Time-Lord. That's what she told herself every day, because secretly she wasn't over the events of Doomsday, or The Stolen Earth. He'd said goodbye both times.

"It was so like him..." She sighed. Sure, the first time wasn't his fault. He'd been so shaken about her getting torn away from him. She saw him crying, even if he was just a projection. But the second time... He'd purposely left her there. Rose knew he'd tried to be hard and cold towards her so she'd latch onto his clone and forget about him. It only had partially worked. She was too smart for him at that moment.

"Then there is the other thing..." She'd remembered the whole event after some time. BAD WOLF. She committed genocide with the Daleks, and she felt so stupid for it. Even if it had been Daleks, she had no right to destroy them all and become a murderer. It simply wasn't human.

Rose sighed, a sad sigh, as she turned off the water, grabbing a towel and stepping out of the shower. As bad as it seemed, it's always get better. One day she'd be able to leave Torchwood and travel the stars again, with a TARDIS of her own and save the universe alongside John as husband and wife. She liked that idea immensely. She quickly dried herself off and entered her main room, pulling out the drawers of her clothing dresser.

"Let's see, I'll have to wear something different yet still business-like since I've used all the outfits for last week. Man, I hate call-ins on my days off." She fussed to herself. Sighing, she pulled out a pair of long jeans and a casual t-shirt. To hell with the dress code, this was supposed to be her day off anyways.

Grabbing her bag and other supplies, she quickly paced out of her room and down the hallway to the kitchen. After all, she had to eat. She found John sitting at the table with a piece of toast and a banana. Rose laughed.

"Still got that unhealthy obsession with bananas, do you?" She asked teasingly.

"Bananas are good!" He protested. She grinned at him lovingly.

"Oh I know, I happen to have foods I really like. But you don't see me eating it every day." She shot back playfully.

"Bananas are a food you can eat every day without going to extremes to prepare it!" He said loudly, voice muffled because of the banana in his mouth. Rose put a hand up in front of her eyes.

"John, don't talk with your mouth full, you're such a child." She scolded playfully. He shut up right about then, not having any way to reply. She laughed, and started getting a few things for herself as John watched her. She went around the room, gathering things, putting them in to heat up when she turned around and caught him watching her.

"What?" She asked, smile on her face. He grinned.

"Nothing. I just love you so much that I enjoy watching you going around and doing anything." He replied with a hum. She blushed.

"Nice to know." She whistled, her breakfast finally ready and she sat down with him to eat. John kept his eyes on her as she ate.

"I wish you didn't have to go to work on a day-off." He commented sadly.

"Well, John, if it is what they say then we have to quell the problem as quickly as we can. You don't know what could be coming through and eventually going out." She replied seriously.

"Yeah, but this could be a day where you could spent it all with me, and you have to work!" He whined like a child. She laughed lightly.

"You are such a child. I know, I don't want to work either. But this is a serious matter." She replied. "I don't know what the void will bring us this time, if it does. But we can't even allow it to be open." She went on. Rose looked down to see she had finished eating. She sighed. "Well, I have to leave now. Don't worry, I'll be back, it's not like we have the teleporters from last time..." She mumbled, clearing her plates and grabbing the keys.

"Bye Rose, I love you!" John called from the doorway as she walked down the street. She smiled and waved.

"Love you too!" She called, then hurried down the sidewalk towards the area of larger buildings, staring directly at Torchwood's building. She suddenly had a flash of panic. What if they did something where it reversed, pulling the ones with void stuff in? She'd be the first to get killed. Or worse, what if something else, something new, happened? What would become of Earth at that point

Rose had a grimace on her face now. Nevertheless, she still continued to her job. This was not the time to be afraid of the void, she'd almost fell into it once before, but she knew how to handle it now. She'd dealt with the walls breaking down _twice_ and yet now she was scared.

"Keep it together, Rose. You went through this before. Just calm down." She breathed slowly. However, it was too soon she found herself standing right outside the Torcheood building. Grimacing with worry, she stepped inside and was welcomed immediately by some if the highest managers.

"Rose, I'm glad you're here. You have to come with us. It's on the top floors, usually where workers like you aren't allowed. But this time we really need you." One of them said.

Rose had kept the information that she was terribly good at handling aliens, they thought she was a regular person who just somehow stumbled upon the walls. Twice. Boy, were they gullible.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Lead the way boss." She commented. The manager sighed.

"I never liked the sound if that word, I rather you call me by my regular name, Jeff." He commented. Rose nodded in respect.

"Yes Jeff." She said. Jeff smiled slightly and continued to the lift, followed by Rose. He pressed the button to go to the top floor, and they patiently waited to reach the top. Rose became nervous again. She didnt know what to expect when she got onto that floor. It could be full of things she didn't want to see.

Torchwood still wasn't the nicest of organizations that knew about aliens. They could be torturing an alien up there and she didn't want to see that. Or it could be worse. Only god knows what they had up there.

Rose jumped at the sound of the life's quiet 'ding' and the doors opened, revealing the top floor. Rose almost stumbled in shock and she felt tears sting her eyes. They hasn't even changed one thing about it, maybe cleaned it but it was the same. Her brain instantly went into flashback mode of the events of Doomsday.

"I know this was the very floor you ended up in when you became trapped in our universe the first time, right? I'm sorry if it disturbed your emotions. Some of us just felt that we'd need the room like this for later, that the walls weren't back sealed forever. Now we see we were right." Jeff commented.

"it's... Alright. I've moved on from that. Anyway, you said that it was torn in this exact spot? Right where it was the first time?" She asked. Jeff nodded.

"Correct."

"It would seem likely. It was broken here once, this point in the walls is weakened by that. It's more easily to break through. The question is, what's trying to get in? It's obvious that nothing's getting out, or they'd be here already. What do thy want in our universe, it's nothing but quiet..." She trailed off into thought. Jeff shrugged.

"Beats me. This is why we have you. Of course, we have other workers- only a few- that studied everything on the void and the walls that may be able to help you in your are over at the computers close to the point." He pointed towards them. Rose nodded.

"Thank you." Rose calmly walked over to them, keeping her composure and introduced herself. In turn, so did they.

"Alright, you three, what are the readings for it right now? I need to know everything." Rose said sternly. The first one, named Felicity, turned and let her read the screen of her computer. Rose grimaced.

"That can't be good. It looks like that every time it falls, the universe on the other side is getting pulled into ours. Oh man... This worse than I thought it was going to be. We'll have to close it before the whole universe on the other side is sucked into ours. I don't know what that'll do to us, but I'm sure that can't be good either. Two universes in one..." She trailed off.

"Rose, it only opens for one minute every day. How bad can it be?" Felicity asked. Rose shrugged.

"It depends on how fast it's pulling the other universe in. The walls are powerful even without us manipulating it. It's a dangerous thing we're handling here. We'll have to be very careful. But we have to run some tests on this first. You said that it opens for one minute, at midnight?" Felicity nodded Rose sighed, rubbing her hands over her head in frustration. John wouldn't be happy to know she'd be staying here until the early morning hours, but this needed to be dealt with.

"Alright, It looks like I'll be staying here for awhile..." She said sadly. "I better get working then."

"Shouldn't you call him first?" Felicity asked. Rose tilted her head. Felicity laughed. "You have a ring on. I just assumed." She admitted. Rose nodded slowly, coming to realization.

"...Yes, I probably should call him..." She mumbled, walking off to the side and pulling out her cell phone, dialing the house number with a sort of reluctance.

It picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" John answered the phone.

"John? It's Rose."

"Rose! Lovely! How's it going, are you coming home anytime soon?" He asked excitedly. Rose smiled sadly.

"Sadly, I can't. The problem is worse than I expected, John. Every time the walls come down, the universe on the other side is being pulled through. I don't know what that's going to do to us. I'm afraid i'm going to have to see the walls break down, which only happens at Midnight. So I'll be coming home a bit late." She replied. There was silence on the other end.

... ... ...

"What if something happens to you? What will I do then?" Rose almost started crying at the tone of his voice.

"I won't ever leave you, John. Ever. I promise that nothing will happen to me. Nothing can hurt me enough to do damage anyway, you're the reason why I'd stay alive." She replied. John laughed a bit on the other end.

"Just stay safe for me, alright? I worry about you when you're in danger, and I can't swoop down in the TARDIS to save you this time." He complained.

"I can handle myself, John. Trust me." She said lovingly. John sighed.

"I was really hoping that we could have a day together!" He whined sadly.

"I know, I know, but if you were me, you'd do the same. What's more important, two entire universes full of lives, innocent lives, or us two having a day together, which could be any day, but if I don't resolve this problem there might not be a tomorrow?" She asked.

"Alright, I got your point. Alright, I'll see you when I see you, yeah?" He said. Rose nodded.

"Yeah, sadly." She replied.

"Well, I assume you have to go now."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I love you."

"I love you too." Rose replied and hung up her phone. She sighed sadly, then got up from her spot, and walked back right next to where the walls would break down tonight. She stared at them with a lost expression, and wondered how the other universe was doing.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The Doctor whooped triumphantly as he started chasing down the enemies in front of the TARDIS. "You will not escape!" He chanted. He did his mad dance around the console to stay in pursuit while he looked at the monitor to keep a close eye on the one in front of him, running away from him. He'd detected a massive shaking throughout the whole of Earth and while investigating, he'd come across a certain alien ship that didn't belong. When they'd detected him, they tried to flee but The Doctor swiftly gave chase.

"Don't even try getting away!" I want to know exactly what that shaking was before!" He called to the monitor in a fake rage. "It was exactly at Midnight for Earth's time! So that's about 5 minutes away from that time now! Tell me what that shaking was!" Suddenly he watched the ship swerve and head back in the direction of Earth.

"Oh no you don't! Whatever you've got planned it's not going to get past me, right? Get back here!" The Doctor shouted and flew the TARDIS directly after them. The monitor suddenly beeped, saying that there had been more than one ship circling around Earth. The Doctor paled as he saw what ships they were.

"Daleks..." He mumbled. That must mean Earth was holding something important to them. It must have had to do with the shaking. 3 minutes until Midnight. He growled, no longer in a carefree state.

"This just turned into a danger for all of Earth. I have to move, now." He mumbled to himself seriously. With the flip of a switch, he locked on to the direct point of the shaking and dematerialized, and re-materializing where it was. He checked the monitor and then did a double-take.

"Oh no... no no no..." He opened the TARDIS doors and looked out to see for himself. He stopped and gaped at the familiar sight of Torchwood's top floor, where he'd lost Rose for the first time. He grimaced, still frozen to the spot. Memories flooded into his mind of the events. Then, a beeping noise of the TARDIS console alerted him that it was exactly Midnight. He gasped, shutting the doors of the TARDIS and desperately trying to fly the TARDIS away. Then the bells started to chime and he knew something was terribly wrong.

"Get away!" The Doctor shouted, frantically trying to get the TARDIS to dematerialize away from the site but it was no use. Somehow he was caught in some kind of vortex, pulling him through.

"No! I can't go to the void!" He shouted, little did he know that wasn't where he was going. Slowly, the TARDIS was pulled through the first wall and disappeared from the universe it belonged in.

* * *

Rose had her head in her hands, tiredness taking over her slowly. She'd wished this didn't have to happen, but it was about 3 minutes until Midnight. The nervousness kept her awake. She figured John would be asleep by now, she'd found out he wasn't such a night person...usually. But when it was in the morning, he could be up at 4 in the morning and not even notice how early it was. He'd be bursting with energy.

2 minutes.

Rose groaned and pushed herself up from her seat. She paced with nervousness, having second thoughts about doing this. But she had to know what this was, and what it could bring to her universe from the other one, or maybe even the void. She grumbled, seeing as she was the only one left working at Torchwood right now. That meant if she needed backup for anything, she was out of luck. Another reason why she had an alien weapon my her side right now.

She paced and paced, thinking of the options. The computers were shut down and the lights were all off except for two lamps on the desks. There was no light outside, but there was still a few cars driving the streets, even at this hour. She nervously fingered the gun in her pocket, worried that it might be too small. _Calm down, Rose._ She might just be over-reacting. Nothing had to come through, maybe the readings were wrong. Torchwood was usually never wrong nowadays however. She sighed exasperatedly.

1 minute.

Her fingers were twitching now. Rose hated not knowing something, and this was one of those cases. If anything was to happen, it was a %90 percent chance that she might not make it out alive. She'd been disconnected from the aliens she knew for too long, and she was stale. She fingered the phone in her other pocket, wondering if she should call for John. After all, he still knew very well about every race in the other universe that would destroy innocent lives. She checked the clock. It was a minute from Midnight.

She pouted. It was too late to call him, or anyone. She just stared at the wall of the universe, waiting for Midnight. Wait... she could see the walls? She knew that there was the wall of the Torchwood building, but she also saw something else. A sort of ripple every once in awhile across the invisible emptiness that was there. She tilted her head, confused. She was sure that humans weren't supposed to see that. She knew The Doctor had been able to see it, but he was Time-Lord. She was human.

... Wasn't she?

Rose was just being stupid. Of course she was human! Maybe it was just some quirk of the universe that she was able to see. Maybe it was because she'd been through the walls before, and thus she could see it. But Rose was pretty sure that the others couldn't see it, and they'd gone through too. Maybe it was just her hallucinating, because after all, it was almost midnight.

She suddenly felt a slight shaking under her feet. She looked up to the wall and saw that it was rippling more frantically this time. Midnight. The shaking kept getting worse and worse, until the ripples became detached from one another and Rose was knocked off of her feet.

* * *

The Doctor watched helplessly as sparks flew from the console, the TARDIS shaking and tumbling through nothingness between universes. He shouted in distress as the TARDIS shook him off of his feet, tumbling and alarming him to do something, which he really couldn't do. He didn't know how to stop it this time, it had never been this strong, or like this at all.

"Stop!" He shouted, pressing buttons and flipping switches, and flipping levers. Nothing worked, it only made it worse. The TARDIS was full of the sound of bells, And for once The Doctor thought she wouldn't be able to handle this.

* * *

Rose shielded her eyes as the wall grew brighter and brighter. She screamed as the Torchwood building almost toppled, and she saw cracks starting to form on the ceiling and walls. She tried to stand but the shaking was too much, and then there was a noise. A noise that she thought she'd never hear again in her life. The sound of the TARDIS.

She cried out as it started to materialize almost right on top of her. She scooted backwards, fingers on her gun as soon the shaking was stopping. The TARDIS then was fully there and the shaking stopped entirely. She checked her watch. 12:01. Right on time, again. She panted, watching the TARDIS in front of her. Was she hallucinating again? Because it seemed to e smoking, and badly. But she wasn't.

Slowly but surely, the TARDIS doors opened and a man she did not recognize stepped out. But she knew very well it was him.

It was The Doctor.

**Well look at that, another cliffhanger! So sorry but Yeah!**

**R&R!**


End file.
